Bobby, el hombre de nieve
by LaEstrellaFugaz
Summary: Bobby es un hombre de nieve, Logan un perro guardián y Pyro... es Pyro. Fic participante del reto "Las mil y una noches... mutantes" del foro Groovy Mutations.
**_Disclaimer:_** _"El hombre de nieve" es un cuento de Hans Christian Andersen, que yo tomé prestado para adaptarlo al maravilloso mundo de X-men; que por su lado pertenece a Marvel y cualquier empresa a la que decidieran ceder sus derechos. Yo hago esto solo con fines de entretención, no gano nada._

* * *

 ** _Aclaración:_** _Este fic participa del reto "Las mil y una noches… mutantes" del foro **Groovy Mutations.**_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _AU, Ooc (mucho, mucho, de manera intencional y creo que justificado). Además dejé algunos pasajes textuales; como guiños al cuento original. Abajo más notas, esas sí son interesantes. Ahora, a leer._

* * *

—¡Cómo cruje dentro de mi cuerpo! ¡Realmente hace un frío delicioso! —exclamó Bobby, el muñeco de nieve, alegremente—. ¡Es bien verdad que el viento cortante puede infundir vida en uno! ¿Y dónde está aquel abrasador que mira con su ojo enorme?

Se refería al Sol, que en aquel momento se ponía.

—¡No me hará parpadear! Todavía aguanto firme mis terrones.

Le servían de ojos dos pedazos triangulares de teja azul. La boca era un trozo de un rastrillo viejo; por eso tenía dientes, blancos como los de un comercial, gracias a pintura que lo había manchado en algún accidente de antaño.

Había nacido entre los hurras de los chiquillos de la mansión Xavier, saludado por pequeños espectáculos de magníficos poderes, antes de que algún adulto los instara a controlarse.

Storm había entristecido por esos días, dejando que la helada cayera en el perímetro de la mansión.

Acabó de ocultarse el sol, salió la Luna, una Luna llena, redonda y grande, clara y hermosa en el aire azul.

—Otra vez ahí, y ahora sale por el otro lado –dijo Bobby, inocentemente, de buen humor. Creía que era el sol que volvía a aparecer—. Le hice perder las ganas de mirarme con su ojo. Que cuelgue ahora allá arriba enviando la luz suficiente para que yo pueda verme. Sólo quisiera saber la forma de moverme de mi sitio; me gustaría darme un paseo. Sobre todo, patinar sobre el hielo, como vi que hacían los niños. Esa niña llamada Kitty parecía tan divertida, atravesando a los demás para evitar choques. Pero en cuestión de andar soy un zoquete.

Ser un niño mutante le sería útil, tan útil para moverse de allí.

—¡Fuera, fuera! —ladró el viejo mastín—. ¡Ya te enseñará el sol a correr! El año pasado vi cómo lo hacía con tu antecesor. ¡Fuera, fuera, todos fuera! —Logan gruñía amenazador.

—No lo entiendo, señor Logan —dijo Bobby—. ¿Es acaso aquél de allá arriba el que tiene que enseñarme a correr? —Se refería a la luna—. La verdad es que corría, mientras yo lo miraba fijamente, y ahora vuelve a acercarse desde otra dirección.

—¡Tú qué sabes, chico! —replicó el mastín—. No es de extrañar, hace tan poco que te amasaron, eres solo un niño. Aquello que ves allá es la Luna, y lo que se puso era el Sol. Mañana por la mañana volverá, y seguramente te enseñará a bajar corriendo hasta el foso de la muralla. Pronto va a cambiar el tiempo. Lo intuyo porque Storm es una niña alegre desde que Charles la trajo. Su tristeza no durará —decía todo sabio, haciendo gala de sus muchos años.

—No lo entiendo —dijo para sí Bobby—, pero algo me dice que aquel que me miraba tan fijamente y se marchó, al que él llama Sol, no es un amigo de confianza.

—¡Fuera, fuera! —volvió a ladrar Logan, y, dando tres vueltas como un trompo, se metió a dormir en la perrera.

Logan tenía razón, el tiempo cambió. En la mañana empezó a soplar el viento, un viento helado; el frío calaba hasta los huesos, pero ¡qué maravilloso espectáculo en cuanto salió el sol! Todos los árboles y arbustos estaban cubiertos de escarcha; gracias a Bobby y su don. Tan cerca estaba de ser un niño mutante, si no fuera por carecer de un cuerpo de carne y hueso.

El hombre de nieve cubrió las ramas, de tal manera que parecían deslumbrantes flores blancas. El abedul se movía a impulsos del viento; había vida en él, como la que en verano anima a los árboles. El espectáculo era de una magnificencia incomparable. Y ¡cómo refulgía todo, cuando salió el sol! Parecía que hubiesen espolvoreado el paisaje con polvos de diamante, y que grandes piedras preciosas brillasen sobre la capa de nieve. El centelleo hacía pensar en innúmeras lucecitas ardientes, más blancas aún que la blanca nieve.

—¡Qué belleza! —exclamó una muchacha de cabellos rojos, que salió al jardín en compañía de un joven de gafas de sol; con cristales rubí; y se detuvo junto a Bobby. La pareja contemplaba la obra del hombre de nieve, sin saber que fue el culpable de tan bello resultado.

—Ni en verano es tan bello el espectáculo, Scott —dijo, con ojos radiantes.

—Y entonces no se tiene un personaje como éste —añadió el joven, señalando el hombre de nieve— ¡Es maravilloso, Jean!

La muchacha sonrió, y, dirigiendo un gesto con la cabeza al muñeco, se puso a bailar con su compañero en la nieve.

—¿Quiénes eran esos dos? –preguntó Bobby a Logan—. Usted es mayor, lleva más tiempo en la casa ¿los conoce?

—Claro —respondió el mastín—. La de veces que ella me ha acariciado y me ha dado huesos. No le muerdo nunca —narraba con un tono que parecía nostálgico, anhelante.

—Pero, ¿qué hacen aquí? —preguntó el muñeco.

—Son novios —gruñó el can con asco, recobrando la rudeza—. Se instalarán en una perrera a roer huesos. ¡Fuera, fuera!

—¿Son tan importantes como tú y como yo? —siguió inquiriendo el hombre de nieve, tímido e inocente. Seguía siendo un niño.

—Son familia del amo Charles —explicó el perro—. Realmente saben bien pocas cosas los recién nacidos, a juzgar por ti. Yo soy viejo, conozco a todos los de la casa. Hubo un tiempo en que no tenía que estar encadenado a la intemperie. ¡Fuera, fuera!

—El frío es magnífico —respondió el hombre de nieve—. ¡Cuéntame, cuéntame!

—¡Fuera, fuera! —ladró Logan—. Yo era un perrillo muy lindo, según decían. Entonces vivía en el interior del castillo, en una silla de terciopelo. Me llamaban "señor Logan", "Wolverine" y otras cosas. Pero luego Raven, la hermana de Charles, pensó que crecía demasiado, y necesitaba espacio. Fui a parar a la vivienda del sótano; desde ahí puedes verla. Era más cómodo: no me fastidiaban los niños, arrastrándome de aquí para allá. Me daban de comer tan bien como arriba y en mayor cantidad. Tenía mi propio almohadón, y además estaba Pyro que, en esta época precisamente, era lo mejor del mundo. Me tumbaba cerca y desaparecía del todo. ¡Oh, cuántas veces sueño con el calor que emanaba y sus tontos juegos con fuego! ¡Fuera, fuera!

—¿Tan hermoso es Pyro? —preguntó el hombre de nieve— ¿Se me parece?

—Es exactamente lo contrario de ti. Bajo, cabello castaño y ojos grises. Respira ira y exhala fuego. Da gusto estar a su lado; cuando está callado leyendo un libro; esparce un calor de lo más agradable. Desde dónde estás, puedes verlo a través de la ventana. La vivienda del sótano es su lugar favorito.

Bobby echó una mirada y vio, en efecto, a un muchacho tal y como Logan lo describió. El fuego se proyectaba hacia fuera, haciendo figuras, bailando. El chico de nieve experimentó una impresión rara; no era capaz de explicársela. Le sacudió el cuerpo algo que no conocía, pero que conocen muy bien todos los seres humanos que no son _hombres de hielo_.

—¿Y por qué lo abandonaste? —preguntó Bobby—. ¿Cómo pudiste abandonar tan buena compañía?

—Me obligaron —dijo Logan—. Me echaron a la calle y me encadenaron. Había mordido a una de las señoritas pequeñas, Rogue se acercó a mí en medio de una de mis pesadillas. ¡Y mis pesadillas son terribles! Ella se recuperó. Pero lo tomaron a mal, y desde entonces me paso la vida preso aquí. Y ahí tienes el fin de la canción.

El hombre de nieve ya no lo escuchaba. Fija la mirada en la vivienda del ama de llaves, contemplaba al niño Pyro, fuerte, en el almohadón que perteneció a Logan, con la mirada brillante pareciendo dejar la vida en un escrito de un cuaderno, mientras las llamas bailaban libres a su alrededor, pareciendo arrullar a su amo.

—¡Qué manera de crujir este cuerpo mío! —dijo—. ¿No me dejarán entrar? Es un deseo inocente, y nuestros deseos inocentes debieran verse cumplidos. Es mi mayor anhelo, el único que tengo; sería una injusticia que no se me permitiese satisfacerlo. Quiero entrar y tocarlo, aunque tenga que romper la ventana.

—Nunca entrarás allí —dijo el mayor—. ¡Apañado estarías si lo hicieras, el chico vive entre el fuego!

—Ya casi lo estoy —dijo Bobby—; creo que me derrumbo.

El hombre de nieve permaneció en su lugar todo el día, mirando por la ventana. Al anochecer, el aposento se volvió aún más acogedor. Pyro brillaba con luz propia; el fuego bailando alrededor; más de lo que pueden hacerlo la luna y el sol. Cada vez que alguien se acercaba, las llamas crecían y una sonrisa maliciosa surcaba el rostro; tal costumbre tenía, espantando a los que lo molestaban. El blanco rostro del hombre de nieve quedaba entonces teñido de un rojo ardiente, y su pecho despedía también un brillo rojizo.

—¡No resisto más! —dijo—. ¡Qué bien le sienta esa sonrisa!

La noche fue muy larga, pero a Bobby no se lo pareció. La pasó absorto en dulces pensamientos, que se le helaron dando crujidos.

Por la madrugada, todas las ventanas del sótano estaban heladas, recubiertas de las más hermosas flores que nuestro _hombre de hielo_ pudiera soñar y diseñar; sólo que ocultaban a Pyro; un error de cálculo. Los cristales no se deshelaban, y él no podía ver a su amado. Crujía y rechinaba; hacía un tiempo ideal para un hombre de nieve, y, sin embargo, el nuestro no estaba contento. Debería haberse sentido feliz, pero no lo era; sentía nostalgia de Pyro.

—Es una mala enfermedad para un hombre de nieve —dijo Logan—. También yo la padecí un tiempo, pero me curé —dijo. Bobby no necesitó que le explicara que se trataba de esa Jean— ¡Fuera, fuera! Ahora tendremos cambio de tiempo. Storm brincaba alegremente esta mañana, eso indica días cálidos.

Y, efectivamente, así fue. Comenzó el deshielo.

El deshielo aumentaba, y el hombre de nieve decrecía. No decía nada ni se quejaba, y éste es el más elocuente síntoma de que se acerca el fin.

Una mañana se desplomó. En su lugar quedó un objeto parecido a un palo de escoba. Era lo que había servido de núcleo a los niños para construir el muñeco.

—Ahora comprendo su anhelo —dijo Logan—. El chico tenía un atizador en el cuerpo. De ahí venía su inquietud. Ahora la ha superado. ¡Fuera, fuera!

Y poco después quedó también superado el invierno.

—¡Fuera, fuera! —ladraba el perro; pero las chiquillas; Jubilee, Kitty y Rogue; en el patio, cantaban:

 _Brota, asperilla, flor mensajera;  
cuelga, sauce, tus lanosos mitones;  
cuclillo, alondra, envíennos canciones;  
febrero, viene ya la primavera.  
Cantaré con ustedes  
y todos se unirán al jubiloso coro.  
¡Baja ya de tu cielo, oh, sol de oro!  
¡Quién se acuerda hoy del hombre de nieve!_

* * *

 ** _Nota:_** _En el cuento original, el muñeco de nieve se enamora de una estufa (no me digan que no se hubieran remitido a Pyro y Iceman en el mundo X-men). El perro (que no podía ser de otra manera en mi versión y ser Logan) era un poco más gruñón; era un guardián, después de todo._

 _Cito la Wiki: "Se cree que 'El hombre de nieve' fue inspirado por la tristeza y el desazón que le produjo la separación de Harald Scharff, un joven bailarín del Teatro Real de Copenhague. Los dos hombres mantuvieron una relación al principio de los años 1860 que produjo en el escritor «una cierta realización sexual y su eventual final le llevó a la soledad». Habiendo sido la única relación homosexual de la vida de Andersen que le hizo feliz"._

 ** _¡Hice lo que pude para respetar algunas de las metáforas hermosas del autor!; pero en última instancia recomiendo mucho el cuento original, en línea puede encontrarse de manera libre. Es tan profundo y trágico, que de veras deberían leerlo._**

 _Saludos. Be free, be happy._


End file.
